A love like ours
by Hexilla945
Summary: When Rosalie moves in with her grandmother Esme and starts school, shes in for a few surprises when she meets Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got bored in the middle of english class and started writing this so sorry if its bad. the characters belong to SM i just came up with the story.

New schools are like old schools, you're just surrounded by unfamiliar faces that will judge you. I'm used to that by now. It's all pretty normal. I'm Rosalie but people call me Rose. I just moved to Forks, Washington to live with my grandmother because both of my parents died. Forks is a very small town where everyone knows everyone and everyones business, especially my grandmother Esme. I'm starting at the high school today, and I'm nervous. I pulled at my lacy top on my big bust. I was 5' 9'' and slender with a big bust and long blonde hair. My guy friends would tell me i was a looker but i believe im just pretty normal. I put on my heels and pulled up my skinny jeans and put on my jacket.

"I guess thats it." I sighed. I picked up my books and keys with my purse and quietly walked out of the big old house trying not to wake Esme.

I started up my car and turned on the radio and started absent mindingly singing to it. It was a thirty minute drive to the school and I got there I parked in the back and stopped the car. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I turned around after grabbing my stuff out of the car and saw guys looking at me, I blushed and walked inside. When I got inside i walked to the office to get my schedule.

"Great I have chemistry first block." I grumbled as i put my schedule in my purse and started walking ot class.

When I got to chemistry the teacher, Mr. Procarey, sat me next to a girl named Alice.

"Okay everyone turn to your partner and get to know them." Mr. Procarey said with a grumble as he sat down.

"Hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." I said with a smile.

"Hi im Alice, it's nice to meet you rose," Alice said smiling, "So what brings you to Forks, I don't think i've seen you around before."

"Im new. I moved here from New York. My parents died. I'm living with my grandmother Esme, maybe you know her." I said weakly laughing.

"Oh yeah! I love Esme," Alice laughs, "I didnt know she had children or grandchildren." She said questionly.

"Yeah." I said scoffing"

"Anywho, when do you have lunch?" Alice asks while she grabs my schedule out of my purse, "Oh you have it third period, me too!" She says laughing.

"Haha, cool." I said weakly laughing.

"You should sit with me, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Emmett." She said smiling.

"Uhh, sure." I said weakly smiling.

Just then the bell rings and Alice gets up and waves goodbye while she skips away. I then grab my stuff and slowly make my way to english.

When third period came around Alice immediately brought me over to the table.

"Guys this is Rose, Rose this is Edward, Bella, and Jasper," She says smiling and then frowns," Wheres Emmett?"

"He went to grab something out of his jeep." Bella says smiling.

"Oh alright!" Alice said cheerfully. She then pushes me into a sit and starts talking to Bella and giggling.

"Did I miss anything?" Says a booming voice as he walked over to the table behind me.

"Nope! Just in time." Alice said.

"Good" Says the voice.

The guy then sat down next to me and started reading the book he had in his had. I turn my head a little to see what book and he moved it to look up at me.

"Can I help you?" He scoffs.

"Emmett dont be mean, This is Rose, She just moved here from New York." Bella said looking at me smiling.

"I-I-Im sorry i just wanted to see what book you wear reading." I said blushing.

"Oh, Im reading catcher in the rye," Emmett says smiling, "But I'm sorry I was rude...I didnt introduce myself, Im Emmett McCarty and you must be Rose.." He said smiling.

"Yes." I said nodding while blushing.

"Its nice to meet you" Emmett said and then looked back at his book.

The bell to fourth period rang and Emmett ran up behind me.

"Hey, you need a escort to your next class?" He said laughing.

"Im just going to history" I said laughing.

"Me too! What a small world" He then grabs my arm like and escort and walked me to history. I sat right next to him and kept staring at him. And i would have to keep turning back to my page everytime he looked over at me.

By the time fourth period was over I walked out to my car and laughed when I saw a note on the windshield.

(call me sometime cutie *cell phone number* ~Emmett)

I laughed and put the paper in my purse and drove to the house. As soon as I walked in the door I ran up to my room and jumped on the bed and sighed. This day couldnt have gotten any better. I smiled. Hopefully tomorrow is just as amazing.

AN: So give me comments and tell me what you think, i need to know. and hopefully i can do chapter 2. i might try to do things in emmetts perspective, who knows. oh and if you want to see rose's outfit for the first day go to my profile. thanks (:


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry i didnt update sooner ive been busy with school, anyway i dont own the characters i just came up with the story line.

The alarm woke me up blaring some weird song that the radio dj said was called , _someone i used to know by gotye_, It reminded me of my ex Jason, he screwed me over and cheated.

I sighed as I got out of bed and went to my closet. So many clothes to chose from, I thought. I was really excited because Emmett was picking me up for school today. I ended up calling him and we had talked all night about our favorites bands and books, we really hit it off. So now I was getting dressed in something to make this poor boys eyes pop out of his head.

I ended up on deciding on Some tight ripped skinny jeans, a low cut simple tank top, and a ruffly cover up with my signature black stilettos. I decide to do some loose curls in my hair and put on some makeup. I'm sure this will make his eyes pop out of his head, I though smirking. I then see a jeep roll up outside and I smile really big. I grab my coat and purse and books and leave quietly not to wake Esme.

I started down the driveway and I was right. As soon as Emmett turned his head towards me his jaw dropped. I open the door and laugh as I climb in.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I say laughing.

"Well, if you were in my position you'd understand why." Even without looking at him I knew he smirked when he said this.

He started up his jeep and he turned on the radio before driving towards the end of the street. I was changing radio stations until, _Stereo Hearts by Travie McCoy ft Adam Lavine_, came on. I started to sing along and everytime my heard moved along with the music my curls would bounce and I smiled. I glanced over to see Emmett Smiling big at me.

"Youre too cute." He said looking back at the road.

"I'm cute? Thats such an understatement." I said laughing. I then put my window down and smiled big and went back to singing.

Emmett pulled into the school parking lot and cut the engine.

"Alright, you ready for this?" I looked over at him and nodded. We then stepped out and he helped me out of the car. Today was the day we found out who got to graduate and who didn't.

I found Alice and Bella and suddenly became anxious. Jasper and Edward already found out they are graduating, it was only Alice, Bella, Emmett and I left to find out. They called my name and I had knots in my stomach and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I breathed a sigh of relieve when I found out I could graduate. I waited for Alice, Bella, and Emmett to come out and share the good news. Alice and Bella came out smiling big because they were able to graduate. They went off to find Edward and Jasper and spread the good news.

I waited for Emmett to come out. It felt like forever until he came bursting out those doors smiling big. He picked me up and hugged me tight twirling me. He placed me down and kissed me.

"I-im sorry I shouldnt have done that." He said backing up looking ashamed.

"It's fine.." I said holding my lips. Even though the kiss was sudden it was magical. He could probably tell I was blushing. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked up and smiled at me big.

"I really like you Rose." He said. So much was going on through my mind, it was sudden but wonderful.

"I like you too Emmett, so much." I said smiling and blushing.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rose? I understand if you dont want to be.." He said shyly.

"Yes! Times a billion!" I said smiling big. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He then grabbed my hand and we walked to class holding each others hand and loving every moment we had together.

AN: Sorry its so short, this is all i could come up with being as how its spring break /: oh well! tell me what you think please! (:


End file.
